Life
by kanon1010
Summary: mempunyai kesempatan menyembuhkan orang lain menjadi impian Naruto. tetapi apa jadinya jika seorang dokter tetapi menjadi seorang pasien juga?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning ! : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys love (shounen-ai) dengan alur yang bisa dikatakan cepat. Tiap karakter agak ooc. dengan unsur AU dan diikuti typo's dan miss typo yg nyelip tanpa disengaja.. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan untuk segera meninggalkannya, tentu anda cukup pintar untuk membaca warning ini 'kan….? terima kasih.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dokter," sapa beberapa orang suster yang tengah bertugas memeriksa pasien. Sang dokter yang disapa hanya memberikan senyuman ramah membalas sapaan tersebut.

Bunyi sepatu pantofelnya, memecahkan kesunyian disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa pasien atau keluarga pasien yang sedang dikenalnya.

Hampir semua penghuni rumah sakit Konoha menyukai dokter yang satu ini, selain berwajah tampan ia juga terkenal sangat ramah dan ceria. Tak heran, banyak pasien yang senang dirawat olehnya. Tapi ada juga beberapa pasien wanita yang sengaja berlama dirawat agar bisa bertemu terus dengan sang dokter.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

* * *

Dokter Uzumaki Naruto namanya, dokter muda berumur 24 tahun yang sudah 4 tahun bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha sebagai dokter umum. Lulus di umur 20 merupakan sebuah bukti betapa jenius dirinya, meskipun begitu ia tak merasa hebat atau sombong. Justru ia masih sering belajar dengan beberapa dokter senior seperti dokter Tsunade, dokter Hatake dan dokter Nara yang sudah ia anggap sebagai panutannya.

* * *

**UCHIHA SASUKE & UZUMAKI NARUTO**

* * *

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini?" tanya dokter Naruto pada salah satu pasiennya yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Baik dokter, aku merasa sehat-sehat saja," jawab Sakura dengan riang melihat dokter favoritnya akhirnya datang untuk mengecheck kesehatannya.

"Bagus, apa obatnya sudah diminum?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengarahkan _stetoskopnya_ ke dada Sakura dan mendengar nada suara pernapasan dari gadis kecil itu.

"Sudah dong! Suster Hinata menemaniku minum obat." Sakura tersenyum riang ketika Naruto telah selesai memeriksa tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen lolipop dari balik saku jas dokternya lalu memberikannya pada Sakura. kebiasaan setiap pagi yang dilakukan Naruto pada setiap pasien anak-anak, maupun orang dewasa yang ia rawat yaitu selalu memberikan sebuah permen. Meskipun beberapa kali ia sudah ditegor oleh dokter Tsunade, tetapi ia tetap saja melakukan hal itu dengan diam-diam.

* * *

**Kanon1010 Present…..**

_**LIFE+**_

* * *

**Have a nice Read….**

**dozo…~**

* * *

"Bagimana hasil laboratorium mengenai keadaan Sakura, suster?" tanya dokter Naruto kepada suster Hinata yang telah memegang hasil laboratorium.

"Tekanan darah normal, dan juga asmanya sudah terkendali dengan baik dok. menurut hasil laboratorium, besok Sakura sudah boleh pulang," jelas Hinata sembari memberikan kertas laporan kepada Naruto.

"Hehhhh! Besok aku pulang? Aku gak mau, nanti gak bisa ketemu dokter Naruto lagi." rengek Sakura sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

Bagi Naruto perlakuan seperti Sakura ini bukanlah hal baru, ia seringkali mendapatkan reaksi yang sama terutama anak-anak yang sudah dinyatakan sembuh olehnya.

Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang sakura dan membelai rembut rambut pink itu. "Memangnya Sakura gak bosen di rumah sakit terus?"

"Nggak! Kan ada dokter Naruto."

"Sakura-chan gak kangen sekolah? Gak kangen teman-teman Sakura-chan?" tampak Sakura agak menundukan wajahnya, mengingat sudah hampir 2 minggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit asmanya, sehingga ia tak bisa bermain dan bersekolah.

"Kangen kan? Lagian kalau Sakura-chan kangen dokter, Sakura-chan bisa datang kesini, nanti dokter Naruto kasih permen rasa cherry yang banyak, mau?"

"Dokter janji ya?" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, membuat suster Hinata dan kakak Sakura, Sasori merona dibuatnya.

Sasori yang telah berhasil mengusir rona merah di wajahnya menghampiri Naruto. "Dokter, terima kasih telah merawat adik saya."

"Sama-sama bukan hanya saya kok ada suster-suster yang ikut merawat adik anda, tolong diperhatikan kesehatannya ya, saya permisi dulu." Naruto pamit undur diri untuk pergi memeriksa pasien lainnya.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari bangsal anak-anak, Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di kantin. Mengingat sebenarnya ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah dengan pekerjannya tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter meskipun sebuah kenyataan pahit, ia tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri.

Tap..tap..tap

Suara langkah kaki yang agak cepat terdengar dari bagian luar kantin, tampak beberapa suster dan dokter mendorong ranjang pasien dengan tergesah-gesah menuju ke arah kiri yaitu dimana tempat beradanya ruang operasi.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menjadi seorang dokter ahli spesialis, tetapi orang tua Naruto tepatnya sang ibu, Kushina tidak mengijinkan anaknya yang satu itu untuk menjadi seorang ahli spesialis.

"Hah~" Naruto menghembuskan napasnya setelah meminum segelas es jeruk yang sangat disukainnya. Saat ini jam kerjanya sedang senggang, tak ada kegiatan seperti ini membuat Naruto bosan, hingga suara riuh mengalihkan lamunannya.

"Dimana dokter Uchiha?" tanya seorang dokter dengan kacamata dan rambut peraknya pada seorang suster berrambut merah.

"Saya tidak tau dok, sudah saya cari kemana-mana dan saya hubungi, tetapi tidak ada jawaban," jawab si suster dengan wajah pucat panik.

Mendengar nama Uchiha, Naruto segera menghampiri kedua orang tersebut tentunya setelah ia membayar minuman yang ia minum tadi.

"Ada apa ini dokter Kabuto?"

"Ah! dokter Uzumaki, begini kami sedang mencari dokter Uchiha karena salah seorang pasiennya yan mengalami gagal jantung mengalami masalah di bagian klep jantungnnya dan kami harus segera melakukan operasi, tetapi sampai saat ini dokter Uchiha tak ditemukan." Kabuto nampak panik dan ketika melihat salah seorang suster keluar dari ruang operasi ia segera menyuruh untuk melakukan pertolongan sementara.

"Boleh aku bantu mencarinya? Sepertinya aku tau dimana dia berada."

"Benarkah? Tolong ya dokter Uzumaki dan maaf merepotkanmu," Kabuto menunduk memohon lalu Naruto berlari menuju ke salah satu tempat yang ia perkirakan sang subjek yang dicari berada.

.

.

"Dokter Sasuke… bangun,"

"Ngh…berisik!"

"Sasuke! Banguuuunnn!"

"Bawel! Bisakah kau datang 2 jam lagi."

"TEME! BANGUN! ATAU KAU MAU KUSIRAM!" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat membangunkan Sasuke atau dokter Uchiha yang tengah tidur lelap di ruang asrama karyawan.

"Iya, iya aku bangun puas! Ada apa?" Sasuke nampak kesal acara tidurnya terganggu. Sebenarnya wajar saja ia sangat mengantuk saat ini karena sudah 2 hari ini ia kurang tidur karena pasien-pasiennya yang sangat bawel.

"Pasien kamar 302, tuan Kakuzu klep jantungnya terbuka saat ini keadaan sangat kritis dan harus segera di operasi dan kau sudah ditunggu oleh dokter Kabuto." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Cih, kenapa tidak kau panggil saja si Kotetsu atau dokter Ibiki?"

"Ayolah teme, kau harus cepat keadaan pasien sangat kritis." Mohon Naruto dengan wajah melas saraya menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke, kalau saja ia yang menjadi dokter spesialis tentu ia sudah menggantikan Sasuke.

"Baik, baik kau menyusahkan saja dasar penganggu." Agak kesal Sasuke memakai baju jubah dokternya.

"Sabarlah, apa yang terjadi jika aku di posisi orang itu? apa kau akan malas seperti ini Sasuke? dan menganggapku pengganggu?" tanya Naruto seperti sedang memancing Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya yang tengah mengambil beberapa peralatan kedokteran dan menatap Naruto intens.

"Heheh, tidak ada sudah sana cepatlah nyawa seseorang sedang terancam."

Sambil di dorong Naruto, Sasuke diam dan membalikan badannya sehingga mata onyxnya mentap langsung sepasang manik saphire dari kedua mata Naruto dan mengecup bibir pink itu sekilas. "Jika kau di posisi orang itu, 24 jam aku rela tidak tidur dan akan terus merawatmu, tidak boleh ada dokter lain yang merawatmu."

Menciptakan rona merah dari kedua pipi Naruto dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah pergi dengan membiarkannya terpaku dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. seulas senyum miris tercipta menggantikan rona di wajah itu.

"**Terima kasih Sasuke…."**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, 2 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto tetapi sama-sama lulusan kedokteran di universitas yang sama. Sasuke mengambil spesialis jantung, karena di masa lalu sang kakak meninggal karena masalah di jantung, dan ia berharap tak ada lagi yang mengalami nasib seperti kakaknya.

Ia dan Naruto selain sesama rekan kerja, juga sepasang Kekasih. Sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka menjalin cinta, meskipun semua orang di rumah sakit mengetahui hal itu, tidak mempengaruhi kepopuleran mereka berdua.

Sasuke kebalikan dari Naruto. Ia bukan tipe orang yang ceria dan ramah, Sasuke itu dingin, susah bersosialisasi, kurang ramah, dan perfeksionis. Tetapi di depan Naruto ia berubah menjadi orang yang agak romantis, posessif, dan juga penuh ekspresi.

Tetapi, perbedaan itu lah yang membuat mereka saling mengisi. Awal pertemuan di Rumah sakit membuat Sasuke terpesona dengan keramahan dan kelembutan yang dimiliki Naruto. Istana kaca yang dibentuk dalam hatinya perlahan mencair seiring perjumpannya dengan Naruto, dan akhirnya Sasuke menyatakan sukanya pada Naruto beruntungnya lagi Naruto tidak menolak.

.

.

Uzumaki Kushina tampak sedang berdiri mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya menunggu sang anak bungsu keluar dari kamar. Sejak tadi ia tampak tak tenang terlihat dari gerakan kedua tangannya yang saling meremas.

"KYUBIIII! CEPAT TURUUUNNN!" teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah, membuat orang yang dipanggil merinding seketika.

"Iya..iya kaa-san, ini sudah turun sabar sebentar kenapa sih!" Tampak bocah laki-laki berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut ke-oranye-an dengan baju santai berjalan malas-malasan.

"Bagaimana mau sabar, tantemu Fuuka masuk Rumah sakit kita harus segera menjenguknya." Kushina membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping kemudi yang ditempati oleh Kyuubi.

"Memangnya Tante Fuuka dirawat dimana?" masih dnegan tampang malas, Kyuubi mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha."

**GLEK!**

Kyuubi menelan ludah dan keringat mulai muncul, kenapa ahrus disana pikirnya. Karena ada suatu hal dimana sang kakak, Naruto harus berbohong sedang pergi ke Jerman kepada ibunya. Dengan berat hati Kyuubi mengantarkan ibunya ke rumah sakit Konoha dan berharap sang kakak tidak akan bertemu dengan Ibunya.

.

.

Naruto setelah membangunkan Sasuke ia beranjak menuju ke ruangan salah seorang pasien anak-anak yang dirawatnya. Naruto lebih sering menangani pasien anak-anak dibandingkan orang dewasa, karena sifat ramahnya mudah disukai oleh anak-anak.

"Ino-chaaannn~" teriaknya pelan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang dikuncir ponytail yang sedang duduk bersama boneka kesayangannya dan disuapi beberapa potong buah oleh ayahnya.

"Dokter Naruto!" serunya riang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat siang Yamanka-san," sapa Naruto pada ayah Ino dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria paruh baya tersebut. "Ino-chan, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Naruto masih dnegan senyum hangatnya.

"Tentu saja sudah, dibantu sama ayah." Ino si gadis kecil itu memeluk lengan ayahnya. "Oh ya dokter, ini ada hadiah buat dokter."

"Hum?" Naruto melihat tingkah aneh dari Ino yang sedang berbisik dnegan ayahnya dan kemudian Inoichi, ayah Ino mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Ini buat dokter Naruto, sebuah bunga iris yang masih segar." Ino menyerahkan 3 batang bunga iris kepada Naruto dan dibalas dengan pelukan dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan"

"Sama-sama." balas Ino dengan senyum kecilnya. setelah kepergian Naruto, Ino memandang ayahnya dengan berbbagai arti yang tak dapat diungkapkan.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Ino dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia senang sekali mendapat hadiah tersebut, bahkan tak hanya Ino beberapa pasien dan keluarga pasien kadang kala memberinya hadiah yang tak sebebrapa tetapi sangat berharga buat Naruto.

"Nii-chan!" teriak Kyuubi saat mendapati kakaknya sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Ky-Kyuu? Kenapa ada disini?" Naruto langsung menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari sosok yang tak bisa ditemuinya saat ini. "Kaa-san, mana?"

"Sedang ada di lantai 4 dikamar tante Fuuka, aku sama bunda sedang menjenguk tante Fuuka." Naruto terdiam dan ingat bahwa kemarin tantenya Fuuka masuk rumah sakit karena jahitan saat operasi usus buntu terbuka, Naruto hanya bisa melihat tantenya itu dari balik kaca pintu tetapi tak bisa masuk. Jika ia masuk maka tantenya itu pasti akan melaporkan ke Kushina.

"Nii-chan, sebaiknya nii-chan jangan berkeliaran dulu kalau kaa-san sampai tau gimana?"

"Baiklah, kabarmu sama tou-san baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto tampak kahwatir dengan adik dan orangtuanya.

"Baik, nii-chan sendiri? nii-chan jangan terlalu cape ya, istirahat yang cukup kalau perlu."

Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepala adik yang disayanginnya itu. "Iya iya sudah sana nanti kaa-san nyariin lho."

"Siip! Salam buat Sasuke-nii ya," teriak Kyuubi dari kejauhan dan seulas senyum lirih terpancar di wajah Naruto.

.

.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak kaget ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Sasuke! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" rengutnya yang nampak seperti anak kecil.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat dan masih tetap memeluk Naruto dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto sehingga ia bisa mencium aroma citrus dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Te-teme, lepas! Aku tak bisa bergerak." Ronta Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tapi yang ada malah Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak mau, biarkan sejenak seperti ini, aku lelah dobe." pinta Sasuke dengan manja.

Naruto menghembuskan napas jika sudah melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang mendadak menjadi manja. "Baiklah tetapi aku harus membereskan tumpukan buku ini, karena ini sangat berat teme," rupanya daritadi Naruto menahan beberpa buku yang lumayan berat karena dia sedang membereskan buku-buku di meja kerjanya.

"Hn." dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan Naruto. Naruto pikir Sasuke marah tetapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali lagi.

Naruto segera duduk di sofa panjangnya disusul Sasuke yang langsung merebahkan kepalanya di paha Naruto dan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Tadi kenapa keluar? Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya berkata pada suster Hinata agar tidak ada yang mengganggu dokter Uzumaki Naruto sampai dapat ijin dari dokter Uchiha Sasuke, karena dokter Naruto sedang mengobati kekasihnya." jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Dasar teme,"

"Hn."

Keheningan menerpa keduannya, Naruto mendengar bunyi napas Sasuke yang teratur, dipastikan pemuda tampan itu sudah tertidur lelap. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mata ke samping dan mengusap perlahan helaian rambut emo tersebut.

**Cklek..**

"Ah, dokter Naruto – eh upss maaf mengganggu." Konohamaru, seorang _coas _yang sedang magang dibawah pengajaran Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan melihat adegan Sasunaru di sofa.

"Tak apa, masuklah asal jangan berisik dia baru tidur." Intruksi Naruto dengan menunjuk Sasuke.

"Maaf menganggu dok, tapi saya membutuhkan tanda tangan anda di laporan magang saya." ujar Konohamaru seraya memberikan secarik kertas dan pulpen kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih dok, sepertinya dokter Uchiha tampak sangat lelah," tanya Konohamaru begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang tenang seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, sudah 2 hari dia tidak tidur dengan tertatur." Balas Naruto mengelus helaian rambut Sasuke.

"Anda sangat menyayanginya ya, kalian berdua sangat serasi. Tapi, jarang-jarang juga liat dokter Uchiha setenang ini biasanya ia sangat menakutkan."

"Aku mendengar itu." tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara tetapi matanya masih tertutup membuat Konohamaru kaget dan langsung pamit keluar.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan karena ia tau kalau Sasuke terbangun saat Konohamaru masuk. Setelah Konohamaru keluar ia menjitak kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Apa-apaan sih dobe," Sasuke nampak sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan suka isenk, sudah tidur sana."

"Cium…"

"Hah?"

"Begini maksudku dobe," **–cups-** Sasuke menarik leher Naruto hingga ia menunduk dan bibirnya tepat mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

Muka Naruto langsung merona dengan kejadian yang mendadak seperti itu. tentu saja ia tau kalau kekasihnya itu mesum tingkat akut, dan kadang suka tak mengenal tempat jika ingin bermesraan.

"Dasar mesum."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 17.00 waktu Konoha, dimana sekarang saatnya bagi Naruto untuk memberikan pemeriksaan rutin kepada pasien-pasiennya. Sesaat setelah dari kamar Sakura ia bersama suster Hinata akan beranjak menuju kamar Chiyo, seorang pasien nenek-nenek yang menderita sakit punggung. Tetapi tak disangka-sangka suatu hal yang dihindarinya malah terjadi.

"Naruto?... kau Naruto kan?" panggil suara seorang wanita di belakangnya.

Naruto mendadak berhenti berjalan karena hapal betul dengan suara wanita itu, keringat dingin tampak bermunculan di pelipisanya padahal ruamh sakit tersebut dilengkapi dengan air conditioner yang sangat dingin.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Berbalik dan menghadap ke kaa-san sekarang juga!" perintah wanita atau bisa dikatakan itu adalah Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

Perlahan dengan pelan Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menunduk tak berani menatap langsung mata ibunya.

"Ka-kaa san,"

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Bukannya kamu ke Jerman bersama dokter Tsunade untuk perawatan?" Kushina memadang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan melihat Naruto tengah mengenakan jas dokternya. "Kamu bekerja Naru? AYO DI JAWAB!" emosi Kushina mulai meledak.

"A-aku harus bekerja kaa-san, masih banyak pasien-pasien yang harus kutangani. Maaf kaa-san."

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto. "Ayo pulang! Pulang sekarang juga UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Ta-tapi kaa-san Naru gak bisa, Naru mau bekerja." Naruto menghempaskan tangan Kushina.

"TIDAK! Kaa-san tidak ijinkan kamu bekerja, terlalu berresiko. Ayo pulang sekarang juga Naruto! Kaa-san gak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Kembali Kushina menarik tangan Naruto dan Naruto meronta-ronta menolak keinginan ibunya.

"Kaa-san, aniki!" Kyuubi datang dan langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Kyuu? Jadi kamu ikutan bersekongkol dengan anikimu untuk menipu kaa-san?"

"Maaf kaa-san, tapi aniki memang harus menangani para pasien."

"Pasien? Pasien apa? bahkan dia sendiri seorang dokter yang tak bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri! DIA JUGA PASIEN KYUUBI!" emosi Kushina semakin memuncak. Kushina hanya takut akan terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan anak sulungnya itu.

"Ayo pulang Naruto!"

"TIdak!"

"Naruto!"

"Tidak kaa-san… Naruto…- arghhhh" Naruto tba-tiba terduduk menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Na-naru sayang … ayo jawab kaa-san." Kushina menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto yang sudah pingsan di lantai, beberapa suster dan dokter langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ke ruang ICU.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Baru saja ia selesai melakukan operasi malah mendapatkan kabar kalau Naruto masuk ICU. Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya belom tau kalau Naruto memiliki masalah di bagian jantungnya. sejak kecil Naruto mengalami gagal jantung, sudah berkali-kali ia menjalani operasi untuk katup jantungnya yang tak berfungsi baik. Tapi, hingga saat ini tak ditemukan jantung yang cocok untuknya.

Dengan agak kasar ruangan pintu ICU tersebut dibuka paksa oleh Sasuke. Para suster dan dokter yang tengah menangani Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara bising tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke to the point kepada Nara Shikamaru yang tengah mengecek tekanan darah Naruto.

"Cukup buruk, keadaan jantung melemah. Kita harus segera melakukan penutupan katup jantung yang terbuka ini." tunjuk Shikamaru pada sebuah kertas _x-ray_.

"Baik, biar aku yang menangani Naruto, dan kamu membantuku saja. tak boleh ada yang menanganinya selain aku."

"Ck, merepotkan…"

.

.

2 jam penuh ketegangan berlalu, Shikamaru beranjank keluar ruangan operasi dan menghampiri keluarga Naruto dan mengabarkan kalau Narutp sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berada did alam ruangan menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang biasanya cerah merona, sekarang pucat bagaikan tak ada kehidupan.

Sasuke mengelus perlahan pipi naruto dnegan kasih sayang. ia tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya itu mempunyai penyakit seperti itu. pantas saja, setiap ada pasien yang sedang sekarat ia yang paling panik sama seperti kejadiaan tadi dengan keadaan pasien Kakuzu.

"Dokter," panggil salah seorang suster mengembalikan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ini, laporan kesehatan dokter Uzumaki." si suster berambut hitam legam itu menyerahkan kertas yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan Naruto.

"Hn, terima kasih dan tolong bawa ia ke sebuah kamar rawat."

"Baik dok."

.

.

.

* * *

…_**..To Be Continue…**_

.

.

* * *

**A/N :** fic ini kanon buat 2 chapter aja kok… chapter selanjutnya akan segera kanon update…..

buat fic yang aitakutte… ngerasa ga sih kalo fic itu kehilangan charmingnya? kanon bikin lanjutannya merasa agak garing dan terlalu klise.. mau di updatepun agak ragu.. tapi kanon usahakan itu ditamatkan.. kanon minta doanya supaya itu cepat selesai ya ^^… dan kanon minta maaf juga jika ada kesalahn mengenai hal-hal medis di fic ini, akrena kanon hanya tau seadanya saja. _hontou ni gomenasai_.

akhir kata setiap fic kanon tunggu saran, kritik, masukan, sanggahan, dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW…

+hug and kiss+


	2. Chapter 2

**Life+**

**by : Kanon1010 and this chara belong : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Setelah memberikan perintah untuk membawa Naruto ke kamar rawat, Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya untuk mempelajari bagaiman kondisi tubuh Naruto saat ini. Sesekali ia memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut karena terlalu banyak beban pikiran di kepalanya saat ini.

**tok…tok…tok…**

"Masuk." ujar Sasuke dari dalam dengan posisi masih tetapi memandang berkas laporan-laporan kesehatan Naruto.

* * *

**PART 2…**

* * *

"Sasuke-nii," panggil sebuah suara kecil yang bisa dipastikan Sasuke mengenal orang tersebut, yaitu Kyuubi yang membawa serta ibunya menemui Sasuke.

"Kyuu, ah- Kushina-san silahkan duduk." Sasuke meletakan berkasnya setelah berdiri dan mempersilahkan calon mertuanya duduk.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" tanya Kushina langsung pada inti persoalan.

"Dari hasil _rentogen_, dapat dilihat seperti ini," Sasuke meletakan hasil _rentegon _organ dada Naruto di belakang cahaya putih. "Katup jantung yang sekarang berada di jantung Naruto mengalami kebocoran, sehingga pasokan darah yang seharusnya mengalir masuk kedalam jantung kembali lagi ke asalnya. Saya tidak tau tadi yang terjadi dengan Naruto apa, karena ada suatu alasan hingga membuat kinerja jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasannya dan membuat tubuhnya melemah seketika." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan Sasuke-kun?" Kushina terlihat menahan tangisannya, mencoba menguatkan hati. Terlihat dari getaran kecil di bahunya dan genggamannya semakin mengerat pada telapak tangan Kyuubi.

"Melakukan pembedahan untuk katup jantung secepatnya atau transplantasi jantung." Sasuke menatap wajah Kushina dan Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sangat panik dan tidak berkonsentrasi seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan semua padamu ya, Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau memegang kepercayaanku ini?" Kushina memegang kedua telapak Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Serahkan padaku, Kushina-san."

Tak lama kemudian Kushina dan Kyuubi pamit, tetapi tak lama pintu ruangan Sasuke ditutup, muncul di balik pintu setengah tubuh dari Kyuubi.

"Sasu-nii semangat!" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuubi segera pergi dan menyusul ibunya yang sedang mengabari Minato mengenai Naruto. Sasuke yang me ngenal bagaiman sifat Kyuubi, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuubi yang mendadak menjadi manis jika menyangkut Naruto.

"_Saa_, Uchiha Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kekasihmu ini?" ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Terdengar sangat sunyi di dalam ruangan kamar rawat tersebut, hanya bunyi suara dari alat bantu pernapasan yang terdengar mengalun teratur bagaikan irama musik kematian. Disanalah Naruto tertidur setelah pasca penyakitnya yang kumat. Sudah hampir 5 jam ia belum juga terbangun, dan akhirnya sepasang bola mata biru langit itu membuka juga.

hal pertama yang dilihatnya dalah atap kamar yang berwarna putih, lalu ia merasa agak sulit untuk bernapas seperti biasa. ia buka alat bantu pernapasan tersebut dan tanpa disadarinya sesosok tangan ikut membantunya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Setelah kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya, ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat kacau. Kantung mata nampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu, rambutnya yang nampak sedikit berantakan, serta terlihat sedikit cekungan di pipi kurusnya.

"Hei, apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek sambil bersandar setelah tempat tidurnya dinaikkan menjadi setengah berbaring.

"Hn?"

"Iya? apa benar ini Uchiha Sasuke si dokter populer itu, kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto menahan tawanya melihat tampang bodoh dari Sasuke yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Hihihi, lihat rambutmu tidak emo seperti biasanya, dan apa ini kancing baju terbuka 3 cukup 1 kancing saja." ucap Naruto sambil merapihkan rambut Sasuke dan bajunya.

Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam menikmati apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kurang tidur lagi ya? apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?" tanya Naruto mengusap kantung mata Sasuke dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hn, sudah kukatakan kalau aku rela tidak tidur 24 jam jika itu menyangkut dirimu." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya dan mengecupnya lembut. Naruto membalas perlakuan Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut, tetapi kejadian romantisme itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke mulai menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai hal ini?" sifat dingin Sasuke keluar dengan aura-aura hitam mengelilinginya.

sejenak Naruto menghela napas seakan-akan apa yang akan dijawabnya terasa sangat berat. "Maaf, bukan maksudku tidak memberitahumu Sasuke. Hanya saja aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang Uzumaki Naruto manusia normal tanpa penyakit seperti ini." sejenak kata demi kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat Sasuke menormalkan aura hitamnya. "Apa kau pikir mudah mengatakan, **_Sasuke aku terkena penyakit gagal jantung dari kecil tapi tolong perlakukan aku seperti biasa ya_.** Tidak mungkin 'kan?"

"Tapi, aku ini kekasihmu Naruto! 2 tahun sudah kita bersama dan kau tidak mau terbuka denganku? setidaknya jika aku tau dari awal, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi." Sasuke mulai menaikan volume suaranya.

lagi-lagi hanya senyuman lembut yang terpampang di wajah pemuda berambut blonde itu. "Tuh, apa yang baru kubilang. kamu pasti akan memperlakukan ku seperti orang sakit bukan seperti orang sehat dan aku gak mau kaya gitu, mengerti Uchiha Sasu-teme?"

"Hn, maaf." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisiku saat ini? apakah katupnya bermasalah lagi?"

"Begitulah," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

"Um… baiklah aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataanmu saja, kau ahlinya Sasuke. Sekarang kau pulanglah teme, istirahatkan tubuhmu itu."

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak naik ke atas ranjang Naruto dan menurunkan posisi ranjang tersebut ke posisi semula sehingga mereka berdua dalam posisi tertidur.

"Hoi Teme! apa-apaan ini? sempit tauuuu kau turun sana." Naruto mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke yang malah sudah asik berbaring disebelahnya sambil memeluk Naruto bagaikan guling di kamarnya.

"Hn, aku mau tidur." jawabnya singkat dan menulikan telinganya dari ocehan-ocehan Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kan gak harus disini, sempit dan juga aku tidak bisa bergerak temeeee!"

"Yang nyuruh tidur siapa? diam dan nikmati saja, kau juga istirahat lagi. saat ini aku hanya ingin mengisi ulang energiku yang habis, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab." belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuk, ia sudah mendengar dengkuran kecil berasal dari suara Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"_Oyasumi my teme….."_

* * *

.

.

hari berganti hari dengan cepatnya, Naruto sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, mengingat sudah 3 hari pasien-pasiennya ditelantarkan dan beberapa dari mereka nekat menjenguk Naruto karena khawatir dengan dokter kesayangan mereka.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina dengan khawatir saat melihat anaknya kembali bekerja menjadi dokter.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa selama ia rajin meminum obatnya kurasa tidak masalah."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia melemah kembali? dan bagaimana dengan pembedahan itu?"

"Justru, jika dia terus-menerus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya maka ia akan semakin lemah dan untuk masalah itu, kami sedang mempersiapkan alat bantu jantung yang sedang diuji tingkat keberahasilannya." Sasuke berbalik emmandang Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan salah satu suster disana. "Saya pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja, Kushina-san."

Kushina menatap wajah Sasuke yang menyiratkan optimis terhadap kesehatan anaknya. Ia tau Sasuke sangat mencintai anak sulungnya tersebut maka ia pun merasa ikut tergerak untuk berpikiran optimis.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Sasuke-kun." senyum Kushina dengan cerah tak nampak kesedihan di wajah cantiknya itu sedangkan sang suami merangkul istrinya dengan erat ikut memberikan senyum hangat khas keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki.

"Oh ya Sasuke," panggil Minato yang membuat Kushina melirik suaminya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Hn?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil kami kaa-san dan tou-san." pernyataan minato sontak membuat kaget Sasuke tetapi tidak dengan Kushina. sudah lama Kushina ingin mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, ia merasa kekasih anaknya ini terlalu formal dihadapan mereka.

"A-apa?"

"Iya, Sasuke panggilnya sekrang kaa-san dan tou-san saja ya biar lebih akrab. Lagipula bukankah kau calon menantu kami?" Kushina mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke bagaikan ia mengelus rambut anaknya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bukannya ia tak senang, justru sangat senang karena sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan dari kedua orang tuannya yang sudah lama meninggal. Hanya Itachi dan Obito kakak pertama dan kedua Sasukelah yang selama ini menjadi pengganti orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu Sasuke. Jika ada perkembangan lebih lanjut segera kabari kami." Minato pamit undur diri bersama istrinya.

"Te-terima kasih Mi – " ucapan Sasuke terhenti dengan dehaman dari Kushina yang menyatakn secara tak langsung apa yang mau diucapkan Sasuke salah, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Te-terima kasih Tou-san, kaa-san." Sasuke merasa kaku sekali saat mengatakan hal itu. setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke Minato dan Kushina pergi meninggalkannya dan menghampiri Naruto.

.

.

Naruto merasa sangat lega dan bebas, karena apa? karena ibunya sudah tidak melarangnya berhenti bekerja lagi, tetapi dengan beberpa syarat ia tak boleh telat minum obat dan juga kelelahan. Naruto memang sangat menyukai profesinya ini, hal ini diakibatkan karena saat masih kecil ia sempat tersesat di sebuah daerah yang tak dikenal saat pergi berlibur di rumah kakeknya Harashima Senju.

Dimana saat itu Naruto sampai di sebuah perkampungan kecil yang mana banyak anak-anak sedang sakit, tetapi tidak bisa pergi berobat karena kendala uang dan transportasi. Hati Naruto kecil terhenyuh melihat pemandangan miris tersebut. Oleh karena itu ia bertekad untuk menjadi dokter yang dapat mengobati siapa saja dan selalu sehat. Setidaknya di tubuhnya yang sakit-sakitan itu ia masih bisa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang.

"Dokter Uzumaki? anda sudah sembuh?" sapaan dari seorang nenek-nenek mengusir lamunan Naruto mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

"Ah, seperti yang anda lihat saya sehat-sehat saja kok." cengir Naruto pada salah seorang pasiennya itu.

Si nenek bernama Chiyo itupun mengelus dadanya merasa lega karena mendengar Naruto berkata ia baik-baik saja. Sosok Naruto kadang mengingatkannya pada cucunya yang sedang berada diluar kota untuk bekerja.

"Nenek Chiyo kok bisa tau saya sakit?" Naruto bebalik bertanya.

Dengan suara agak parau khas orang lanjyt usia, Nenek Chiyo mengatakan ia mendengar dari beberapa suster dan mengenai Naruto sakit menyebar hampir ke seluruh rumah sakit dan reaksi Naruto hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena begitu dicintai dirinya oleh semua orang di rumah sakit ini.

Tak lama kemudian ia pamit undur diri dan berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke karena menurut sang kekasih akan ada yang disampaikanya. mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu bahagia, mendadak jantung Naruto kembali melemah hingga ia mengerang kesakitan memegang dadanya. Segera saja ia dibawa kembali oleh salah satu dokter ke ruangan ICU.

.

Sasuke yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto mulai kesal karena kebiasaan terlambat Naruto. Begitu pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang, ia berpura-pura menghadap membelakangi pintu.

"Mau alasan apa lagi kali ini, dobe?" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ano.. maaf dokter Uchiha, saya bukan dokter Uzumaki." segera saja Sasuke membalik badannya dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keanehan dan takut.

Sasuke memasang wajah stoic andalannya, padah ia menutupi rasa malu yang luar biasa. "Hn, lain kali ketuk pintu dulu."

"Ma-ma-maaf dok, saya hanya terburu-buru karena dokter Uzumaki berada di ICU lagi."

Pernyataan dari suster Hinata, langsung membuat Sasuke panik setengah mati dan segera menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto berada. Sesampainya di ruangan ICU, nampak Naruto tengah menahan sakit.

"Baringkan dia setengah duduk, cepat!" seru Sasuke pada salah seorang suster disana, sedangkan dirinya mengambil _stetoskop_ dan memeriksa keadaan jantung Naruto. "Ambilkan _infus dextrose_ dan juga tambahkan dengan amofilin lalu pasangkan ketubuhnya."

Sasuke terus memberi perintah kepada siapapun yang disana, sedangkan para suster yang ikut andil hanya dapat mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Mereka tidak berani menganggu Sasuke jika sedang serius seperti itu.

"Berikan dia _digoxin IV 0,75– 1mg_." Naruto diberikan semacam obat tablet yang biasa dia minum untuk mencegah ketika sakitnya kumat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Peluh keringat hampir menghiasi kening semua yang ikut andil keadaan beberpa menit lalu.

"Hah…"

"Do-dokter Uchiha! anda tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke terjatuh lemas di lantai, membuat beberpa orang panik karena baru pertama kali melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga seperti ini.

"Hn, bisa tinggalkan ruangan ini? pasien butuh istirahat."

"Baik dok, kami permisi."

Sepeninggal beberapa dokter dan para suster, Sasuke duduk disebelah ranjang Naruto dan terus menerus mengenggam tangan Naruto yang terasa agak dingin.

"Dobe, jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini." ujarnya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan. tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang menarik baju Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menoleh ke orang yang telah mengganggunya ia tercengang walau berhasil ditutupi stoic facenya, dan tak lama kemudian seulas senyum tulus dan tipis terpancar di wajah Sasuke ketika orang yang bersama orang tersebut turut meyakinkan.

"Terima kasih….."

* * *

"Dua hari lagi, Naruto sudah bisa dioperasi kaa-san." Sasuke berbicara dengan Kushina diruangannya. Setelah mengabarin kalau Naruto kumat lagi Kushina segera menarik Kyuubi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Tapi, apa cocok dengan Naruto?"

"Cocok sekali, saya sudah memeriksakannya dan dengan ini Naruto tidak perlu memakai alat bantu lagi."

"Semoga operasinya berhasil, tolong ya Sasuke-kun."

"Serahkan saja padaku,"

* * *

Naruto sudah dipindahkan ruangannya kembali ke dalam kamar rawat. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan menjenguknya setiap satu jam sekali. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia mendapati Naruto masih tengah tertidur lelap, tetapi sekarang ketika ia masuk, ia mendapati Naruto sedang melamun memandangi jendela kamar rwatnya.

"Sasuke…" sapa Naruto dnegan senyum ceria speerti biasa.

"Hn," balasan singkat khas Sasuke saja yang diberikannya, kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto dan memeriksa tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ada yang salah lagi? aku tidak ingkar minum obat teme,"

"Hn, tapi bisakah kau mengontrol emosimu itu?" Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung khas anak kecil. Jika saja saat ini Naruto tidak sedang sakit, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan _'dimakan'_ Sasuke.

Demi mempertahankan ke-UCHIHA-annya ia menjitak kepala Naruto hingga sang empunya kepala pirang itu mnegaduh kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau ini teme! sakit tau, dasar KDRT." sungut Naruto kesal.

"Hn, KDRT? maksud mu kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? jadi aku suaminya gitu." ucapan Sasuke sih, datar banget dan tak ada ekspresi sama sekali, tapi cukup membuat wajah Naruto merona hebat.

"A-Apa sih teme, aku ini laki-laki tau terus kalo kamu suaminya aku apa? masa istrinya, ogah ah."

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding dengan muka yang dipastikan sewarna dengan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. "Tapi, kamu memang cocok jadi istriku dobe. Bukankah kau selalu mendapatkan posisi dibawah, hn? apa mau coba aku yang di atas?"

"Hentikan teme, dan kembali ke pembicaraan awal, kenapa bisa kumat?"

"Kendalikan emosimu. Makanya jangan langsung senang kaya cacing kepanasan makanya jantungmu bekerja lebih cepat, biarkan ia bekerja secara bertahap dengan perlahan-lahan."

"Oh gitu ya hehehe _gomen ne_." cengir Naruto yang dibalas Sasuke hanya dengan helaan napas yang pelan.

"Siapkan dirimu dua hari lagi." ucap Sasuke mendadak.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kita akan melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung untukmu."

"APA!"

.

.

Lebih baik kita langsung skip saja ke dua hari selanjutnya, hari dimana operasi besar ini akan terjadi. Semua persiapan benar-benar dipersiapkan Sasuke dengan matang dan seperti ucapannya hanya ia yang boleh melakukan operasi besar ini dan Shikamaru hanya boleh bertugas sebgai assistennya saja. Bagi Sasuke ini sebuah hal penting, dimana ia sendiri yang menangani tubuh kekasihnya itu.

tepat pukul 08.00 waktu Konoha, operasi itu dimulai. Sebelum operasi Naruto dilarang makan dan minum sehingga sempat terdengar perutnya keroncongan, membuat para suster tertawa kecil mendengar bunyi lucu yang berasal dari perut Naruto.

"Sasuke," ujar Naruto sebelum ia diberi obat bius.

"Hn?"

"Aku percaya padamu."seulas senyum dan genggaman pada tangan Sasuke diberikan oleh Naruto sebelum kegelapan seluruhnya menelan alam sadarnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang!"

.

.

* * *

Tak hanya Kushina, Minato dan Kyuubi yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto berada di dalam ruangan operasi itu, beberapa pasien yang ditangani Naruto ikut menunggu hasil operasi yang sudah berlangsung selama 2 jam itu. Mereka semua berharap Naruto akan selamat dan jantung tersbut cocok dengannya.

sekitar pukul 10.45 nampak para suster bergantian keluar masuk dnegan membawa segala bahan-bahan yang berada di dalam ruangan, lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dan melpaskan maskernya dan menemui keluarga Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan Naruto? baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja Kaa-san, kita percayakan saja kepada Naruto. Saat ini yang menentukan apakah berhasil atau tidak adalah Naruto, karena semua itu tergantung dari dia menerima atau tidak jantung baru tersebut dengan baik."

"Apa sudah boleh dijenguk Sasu-nii?" tanya kyuubi yang nampak tak sabar ingin melihat kondisi kakaknya.

"Belum bisa, besok pagi saja. Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat." saran Sasuke karena melihat wajah keluarga Naruto yang tampak kusut.

"Ta-tapi….."

"Benar apa kata Sasuke, Kushina. Besok pagi kita kembali lagi, bukankah ibu ingin menjenguk Naruto juga?"

"Besok kita ajak baasan dan jiisan kesini, bagaimana?" timpal Kyuubi.

Dengan sedikit keberatan Kushina menyetujui permintaan Minato dan memang karena Uzumaki Mito dan Harashima Senju, nenek dan kakek Naruto ingin menjenguk cucunya tersebut.

"Baik kami pulang dulu, kalau ada apa-apa segera kabarin ya Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Hari memang masih sore, dan tampak Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbenam namun sudah nampak sang bulan yang siap menggantikan posisi sang matahari. Dibalik itu semua, tampak Sasuke berjalan menemani pemuda berambut pirang di depannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga _Chrysanthemum_ berwarna ungu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Naruto duduk bersimpuh di hadapan sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri kokoh menghadap ke arah matahari terbenam. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan merapatkan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa untuk seseorang yang tertulis namanya di batu nisan tersebut.

'_**Terima kasih, aku tak tau harus membalas semua ini. Kuberikan bunga ini sebagai tanda keinginan kuatku, tentu kau mengerti betul arti dari bunga ini kan, Ino-chan? semoga arwahmu tenang di alam sana dan selalu berada dalam lindunganNYA. Dokter Naruto pulang dulu ya Ino-chan lain kali dokter akan mampir lagi, dan titipanmu ini akan kujaga dengan baik…'**_

Setelah berdoa, Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya dan memandang lagi batu nisan tersebut dan membelainya perlahan, sama seperti saat ketika anak itu hidup dan Naruto membelai rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

"Ayo pulang dobe, sudah mulai gelap." ujar Sasuke.

"Un, ayo pulang setelah ini kita mampir ke supermarket ya, teme."

"Hn?"

"Stock permen lolipoku habis."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri dia sangat senang bisa melihat Naruto hidup kembali dan tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu, pulangnya kita ke rumahmu saja."

"Ada apa?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan tou-san mengenai pernikahan kita tentunya." Sasuke mencuri cium singkat di bibir Naruto dan berjalan duluan dengan cueknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam bagaikan patung.

"TEMEEEE!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Dobe, jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini." Sasuke memegang erat tangan Naruto yang sedang terbaring kembali di ruang ICU, hingga terasa sebuah tarikan di baju Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menoleh tampak seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan salah satu pasien Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke.

"Dokter Uchiha, bisakah kau memakai jantungku untuk dokter Uzumaki?" ucapnya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung dengan pernyataan / pertanyaan anak tersebut.

"Maaf dokter Uchiha," suara pria dewasa menginterupsi kebingungan Sasuke dan itu ayahnya Ino. "Putri saya ingin mendonorkan jantungnya kepada dokter Uzumaki, karena hidup anak saya tidak akan lama lagi."

"Memangnya putri anda sakit apa tuan Yamanaka?"

"Kanker otak, sudah stadium akhir dan juga….." sejenak pria tersebut menghentikan bicaranya dan menarik napas menyakini apa yang akan dikatakannya selanjutnya. "Dan juga saudara kembarnya, bernama Shion adalah seorang indigo dan ia bisa meramalkan kematian seseorang termasuk Ino."

"Jadi, dokter apa boleh aku membalas semua kebaikan dokter UZumaki dnegan jatungku? kumohon."

"Apa anda yakin Yamanaka-san?"

"Tentu saja, putriku pasti akan sangat senang sekali jika ia bisa berguna untuk orang lain."

Untuk pertama kalinya, selain Naruto Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya kepada kedua orang tersebut, dengan adanya jantung ini harapan hidup Naruto sangat besar.

"Terima kasih…."

* * *

pasca operasi, semua keluarga Uzumaki berada di kamar Naruto yang tentu saja VVIP sehingga bisa dengan bebas keluarga maupun kerabat untuk menjenguk. hampir 2 hari sejak kemarin Naruto belum tersadarkan.

"Ngh….."

"Naruto!" serempak keluarga Naruto berserta Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang mulai tersadar.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, ….." lirih Naruto memanggil kedua orang tuannya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar juga akhirnya, nak." Kushina langsung memeluk anak sulungnya itu dengan berurai air mata bahagia.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala yang berarti tubuh Naruto mampu menerima jantung baru tersebut.

Tak hanya keluarga Naruto, para pasien dan seluruh pekerja di rumah sakit Konoha turut berbahagia melihat Naruto sehat kembali. Tetapi, semenjak itu Sasuke tidak bisa berduaan dengan Naruto karena sang ibu menjaga anaknya terus menerus. Hingga pada suatu hari, Kushina pulang ke rumah untuk mengambilkan beberpa baju untuk Naruto dan kesempatan itu dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Teme? masuk lah aku sedang sendirian disini."

"Hn," tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Awalnya Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi ia mengerti bahwa sudah lama mereka tak saling bertemu.

"_Miss you, teme_." Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn, _I know. I miss u too_." Sasuke mengeram kesal karena pelukannya dilepas begitu saja. "Hn?"

"Sasuke, siapa yang mendonorkan jantung ini? aku tau kau tak akan sembarangan memberi jantung untukku." Naruto memegang dadanya.

"Seorang gadis kecil salah satu pasienmu. Yamanaka Ino." Naruto kaget mendengar nama itu, ia tau kalau Ino menderita penyakit yang parah tetapi ia tak menyangka gadis kecil itu akan memberikan jantungnya.

"Berarti dia sekarang….?"

"Hn."

"Entahlah Sasuke, apa aku pantas mendapatkan ini? maksudku kenapa ia melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena ia sangat mengidolakan dan menyayangimu doker Uzumaki."

"Ya-yamanaka-san?" gagap Naruto saat melihat sosok pria paruh baya di belakang Sasuke.

"Tolong terima pemberian terakhir dari anakku dan ini ada sesuatu untuk anda, memang sudah agak layu tapi aku mengawetkannya untuk anda." Yamanaka memberikan setangkai bunga anyelir atau _carnation_ berwarna merah. Setelah itu ayahnya Ino mengundurkan diri.

Naruto memang tidak ahli dengan masalah petanaman tetapi semenjak ia merawat Ino, gadis kecil pencinta bunga-bungaan itu mengajarinya mengenai berbagai arti dari setiap bunga dan salah satunya yang pernah diberitaukan Ino adalah bunga Anyelir.

**Anyelir merah yang berarti ikatan kasih sayang dan doa setulus hati untuk kesehatan seseorang yang dikagumi.**

.

.

* * *

**...OWARI…..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **yatta! selesai juga, maaf ya baru di update sekarang. kemarin-kemarin kanon lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic kanon ini dan merivewnya seperti : **Uchiha Naruto-chan, dobe sifujo, Yami Gekikara, Netter-In, Widi Orihara, Nasumichan Uharu,Uchy-san, 99, Harukichi Funabashi, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Chaachuile247, Ciel-kky30, Micon, Kaito Mine, **dan **Yashina Uzumaki.**

dan bikin cerita di chap akhir ini pas banget dengan berita duka yang kanon terima tentang ka Raffa, dan mengapa penyakitnya sama seperti di fic kanon ini.. buat ka Raffa **( RAFFA PART II )** semoga tenang di sisiNYA , ka raffa itu salah satu author kesukaan kanon. ternyata endingnya ga sama seperti fic kanon ya ka.. tapi mungkin udah takdir. miss you ka, dan fic-fic buatan ka Raffa T-T. **rest in peace... **

terimakasih juga untuk semuanya, dan untuk maslah typo di chap 1 akan kanon usahakan perbaiki terima kasih yang udah kasih koreksi ^^.

* * *

**~~~sampai jumpa di fic kanon1010 selanjutnya~~~**

* * *

+hug and kiss+

setiap fic kanon tunggu saran, kritik, amsukan, sanggahan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW ^^


End file.
